


Talimenios

by Myffanwy



Category: Nightrunner Series - Lynn Flewelling
Genre: First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 03:58:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14180076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myffanwy/pseuds/Myffanwy
Summary: Every good Dalnan needs to learn to open up and learn to trust his partner, especially when your partner is a professional in the art of slight of hand.





	Talimenios

**Author's Note:**

> Set after Stalking Darkness; essentially this replaces the short story in Glimpses about Seregil and Alec's first time.

He had thought about running away. Just leaving all of his possessions to Alec or split between him and Micum’s family and just…leaving. It would be easy, he had a horse and enough clothes to last him three changes, all he needed to do was get up and walk out the door.  
But something stopped him, all three days he tried. The first day, Alec had woken up before him, or he hadn’t slept at all, Seregil wasn’t too sure but either way, Alec was up and obviously distraught so he had to stay and comfort him. The second day, Kari had been up in the den pacing with the newest baby and it just felt wrong to leave them, so Seregil volunteered to hold the child while Kari got a couple more hours of sleep. By the time he was free again almost everyone else had woken and had wanted a piece of his attention. On the third day, Alec had spent most of the night in terrible nightmares, and when Seregil went to wake him he had sat there and cried into his friend’s chest for the remaining hours of the night. It was as if Illior himself was preventing him from leaving, but on the fourth day he was determined.

Alec was sullen and mopey for a great portion of the day, and that clung to Seregil like a humid mist. He didn’t want to leave his friend on this note but the urge to escape kept growing and growing, like a fungus that couldn’t be stomped down. As everyone settled into bed for the night, Seregil remained careful to not drive any suspicion on himself as he rechecked and repacked the bag that he was going to take. He thought about leaving a note, but he had to wait until Alec was asleep, as he no doubt would get curious as to what Seregil was writing. As he waited for his friend to get ready for bed, he sat impatiently in the corner, and eventually, well after the sun had set and the stars were covered under a thick layer of cloud, Alec trudged into their shared bedroom.  
His mouth frowned and his eyebrows furrowed, he slagged off his clothing and pulled on a coarse linen gown to sleep in.  
His frown only deepened when he saw Seregil by the door. As a southerner he did not normally wear clothes to bed; bedtime modesty left best to those from Mycena, so seeing Seregil so late in the day wearing full garb was a bit unsettling.  
“What’s this about?” Alec gestured widely at Seregil, his expression unchanged and corners of his mouth tucked even further down his face. Seregil tilted his head innocently and shrugged.  
“I was waiting for you.” Seregil brushed a hand down his long dark hair, flipping it nonchalantly and then standing up and taking his breeches of in a show of good faith. That didn’t seem to satisfy Alec however as the younger boy looked up at him and outstretched his hand.  
“Could you…just…hold me?” He asked, blushing. Something was obviously not being said as Seregil saw Alec’s eyes glaze over with unfallen tears, his lower lips bitten slightly by his upper teeth.  
Dramatically, Seregil bowed lowly and kissed the top of Alec’s hand.  
“Of course, Tali. Anything you wish.”

Expecting that to help, Seregil stood up to face Alec but instead of beaming, his expression seemed to sink even more and a single clear tear rolled down his pale cheek. Seregil pretended not to notice as he whisked back the covers and slid in first, waiting for Alec to join him. His back to Seregil, Alec nuzzled in against the sheets and pillows. Seregil put his arms around Alec’s waist and his chin tucked between his neck and cheek, his breath beating against the short hairs around his neck and against his ears. Alec bit his lip even harder to stop himself from making noise to either encourage or discourage Seregil’s actions, he didn’t want to admit that he felt that Seregil was going to leave him and that’s what had been bringing him down these past few days. His heart felt heavy, like a lead weight in his chest that he couldn’t shake and now for the third time Seregil casually threw around words of endearment…and for the first time in his life he had fooled himself into thinking that this could be someone who would have meant it.  
Curled up on his side with Seregil’s head resting on his and the other man’s arms draped over his torso, Alec closed his eyes and wished and prayed that when he opened his eyes, Seregil would still be there. Heart sinking, knowing he would be wrong, he drifted off to sleep as several small tears leaked from the corner of his eyes and pooled just above his upper lip.

Seregil took a deep breath, feeling Alec’s heartbeat slow in a telltale sign of sleep, he slowly rolled over and took his arm off of his companion’s side, feeling Alec twitch when the pressure was off, he brought his other arm up and curled it behind Alec’s head, letting him feel that he was still there. Frowning he wondered if he would ever get to leave but he assured himself that it would only be a couple of hours to wait, maybe even less, just to give Alec a bit of security and comfort. Sighing deeply, he waited for a few minutes but Alec stirred in his sleep, making low noises and squirming lightly against Seregil’s body.  
The warmth and small noises from his companion helped ease Seregil into a more comfortable state as he waited for the right moment to leave. He felt the warmth of another body pooling in his groin, he tried to distract himself, focusing on his self-imposed mission but Alec’s squirming and wriggling beside him made it rather difficult to think about leaving as he felt a familiar stiffness in his lower parts. Rolling his eyes, he lifted his left hand up to massage the skin between his thigh and groin, his right hand currently occupied behind Alec’s head he figured he would have to settle.  
Petting down the curls underneath his hardened cock, he lightly fingered his shaft, his fingertips, although callous and coarse, expertly ran against the veins and skin beneath the head. He closed his eyes and let himself fall into a pleasant rhythm as he stroked himself; a misted figure materializing slowly in his vision. Unnamed and unknown he rubbed his thumb over the head of his cock and very slightly arched his back. A small moan escaped his lips and he was just about to slow down and stop, as he didn’t even know who he was fantasizing about when the smaller body beside him sighed airily and whispered out, “Seregil”  
Opening his eyes in shock, Seregil stopped stroking and turned his head to look at his sleeping partner to ensure that he was indeed still asleep. He tentatively spoke out.

“Alec?” And in response, Alec stirred and mewled softly, his fist tight against his body. Assuming it was still safe to continue, Seregil had a refound lust settle warmly in his gut listening to Alec mewling, presumably in a bit of a lustful dream of his own. Seregil’s rhythm sped up slightly as his hand deftly stroked his cock, biting down hard on his lower lip to prevent himself from making any noise as he had ben accustomed to under the likes of Prince Korathan, but he had to remember to not wake Alec as best as he could, and he had gone too far to stop now. The misted figure in his mind settling on a very familiar, lithe pale body…with unkempt blonde hair, long calloused fingers, a predisposition to modesty and a babyish face…his stomach flipped uncertainly as he fully realized that the body in his vision was that of Alec, his…his…tali, Billary’s Guts he knew it, but he didn’t want to admit it. He knew it the first time he accidentally let the word slip that it wasn’t a mistake, maybe a bit early, but by no means a mistake.  
Now fully realizing who it was he wanted the most, Seregil sped up his strokes and breathed heavily and allowed his mouth to slack open a bit, his breath humid and heavy. He turned his head away from Alec as to not disturb him further as he panted quietly.

“Alec” he moaned, his dick gently pulsating as he felt the familiar tight ball above his groin growing with desperate heat and wanton need, he grew more careless with his movements, the blanket shifting on top of their bodies as Seregil was pushed closer and closer to the edge of orgasm. He was so lost in the prospect of his own release that he didn’t notice a small stirring beside him, a shy hand creeping over his chest and a blonde head laying beside his ear and murmuring quietly.  
“Seregil? What…” He couldn’t bring himself to finish the sentence as he was far too embarrassed at the thought of Seregil pleasuring himself in the same bed, beside him. He blushed a deep red colour and couldn’t take his eyes off of Seregil’s face, at least the side of which he could see. His partner’s cheeks were flushed and his eyes were closed, but what was most intriguing was how hard his chest was beating and the rapid movement from under the covers. Alec wanted to reach out, to shake Seregil out of it as he couldn’t decide whether or not he was embarrassed or…or turned on by these events. He felt an uncomfortable heat in his groin as his own dick started to harden, but not fully, as he was plagued by the thought that he was interrupting a selfishly intimate moment from someone he refused to acknowledge his feelings for.  
“Yes, Alec” Seregil moaned in response, his mind not connecting the dots that the voice he heard was not an erotic fantasy but indeed the real Alec in flesh and blood beside him. His face reddening even more, Alec reached out and laid a hesitant hand on Seregil’s chest, tapping very lightly and whispering, “What are you…” He couldn’t bring himself to finish his sentence but that seemed to click with Seregil as suddenly the hand stopped shifting the covers and Seregil’s grey eyes opened and widened but his head refused to turn over to face Alec. He gulped and grinned wildly, his eyes crinkling as he shifted over, unable to move his hair out of the way. Exhaling loudly to try to get his courage up, he fully turned over to lay face to face beside Alec, his left hand still on his slightly deflating penis.  
“What are, uhh, what are you doing…awake?” Seregil rarely ever stammered and was usually absurdly quick to recover from embarrassment, but right now he wasn’t entirely sure how this would affect his plan that he at this point was almost assuredly going to leave Alec now, as long as Alec didn’t leave him first that is, which seemed like an incredibly plausible scenario.

Alec puffed his cheeks and bent his chin down as to hide his gaze at Seregil who was just caught pleasuring himself beside the borderline prudish Dalnan.  
“You woke me” he whispered, crossing his arms under the sheets in awkward protest, “with your…” He trailed off, shrinking beneath the sheets even more as Seregil’s face softened and he let go of his penis and brought his other hand from under Alec’s head as he maneuvered himself into a sitting position.  
“And I am sorry about that, Alec, I am. I couldn’t help myself and it was just so warm and, well to be fair you were moaning my name so I’m not entirely blameless.” Seregil shrugged and moved closer to Alec, noticing the half-hearted tenting going on by his groin region. Shocked, Alec brought a hand to his mouth and shook his head.  
“I was not!” He seethed, cheeks so aflame that Seregil was concerned about him setting on fire. Rekindled in a new mischievous mood, Seregil leaned over and placed his mouth so close to Alec’s ear that his lips brushed against the cartilage there. Dramatically and exaggerated he moaned deeply,  
“Seregil…oh Maker, oh Seregil yesssss” he hissed, knowing he was exaggerating but getting the desired reaction as Alec hastily caught his breath, Seregil’s left hand trailing up the bed to tease the pole in the now erect tent. Panting, he continued moaning against Alec’s ear, his pitch going up slightly as he changed the words.  
“A-Alec, Alec…let me feel you, all of you…Alec.” The last he moaned slightly louder than he had anticipated but it granted him the desired affect as Alec groaned out loud, cheeks still crimson but his erection softening and his eyes still refusing to meet Seregil’s gaze. Seregil, noticing this, leaned back up and attempted to meet his gaze.  
“Alec? What’s wrong?” He asked solemnly, he hand drifting back down to clasp the boy’s thigh as he cocked his head to the side. Alec bit his lip as if mulling something over before he took a breath and brought his hands up to cover his face as he spoke.

“I’m scared, Seregil. I don’t want you to leave me, and, and…and I know you’re lying about me being your tali but I wanted it but I know you’re just saying it so I’ll help you and Seregil I don’t want you to go.” He was half mumbling and half wailing as hot tears flooded through his clamped fingers and shuddering sobs erupted from his chest, he couldn’t contain it anymore, not after what they had just been through, not after everything that had happened he couldn’t be strong anymore and he was scared that after it all he had to face the new chapters alone again, just as alone as before Seregil rescued him.  
At a complete loss for words, Seregil let go of Alec completely. He berated himself internally for being so stupid and selfish, as he had a habit of being sometimes. He was so blinded by doing what he thought would protect Alec that he forgot the most important thing about protecting Alec meant being there to protect him. He didn’t care about money for land or material items, he just wanted to be involved. That’s all he ever wanted was to be important to someone, and Seregil’s way of showing that was not at all, if not the entirely opposite way of doing so.  
Dragging his hand through his hair again, Seregil wordlessly bent down and hugged Alec, his head just under his chin and his arms tightly around his chest. He held on tight as Alec tried in vain to stop the shuddering cries he emitted, his tears getting caught in Seregil’s hair, even a couple that dripped onto his forehead, which only made the Aurenfaie’s heart sink even more.  
After several minutes, Alec’s tears lessened and his breathing evened back out, Seregil had his turn to make a heartfelt apology.

“No, Alec, listen to me. I’m sorry. I really am. I hadn’t meant for…okay what I thought was right wasn’t actually right, and I know, I know…I’ve made that mistake before, and I’m sorry. It was incredibly stupid of me to have not learned the first time. The past few months have been hard for the both of us, and this past week probably the worst of it al, but listen to me, I am truly sorry, with all my heart. I…I’ll be better, I promise. Alec, and I’m not lying, I know what that word means to you, tali, and I don’t use it in vain or inconsequentially either. I can prove it to you, if you’ll let me.”  
Seregil brought his head up and grazed his lips against Alec’s in a light kiss. When he reclined back, Alec’s face was still red and his eyes were puffy, but his hands were now on either side of his head instead of covering it. He sniffled and furrowed at Seregil.  
“Careful, your face will freeze like that if you keep frowning at me.” He chuckled and Alec, in response, stuck his tongue out at him. His heart lifting a bit after seeing Alec retort childishly instead of aggressively. After several moments, Alec exhaled and wiped his eyes of tears, grabbing at Seregil’s hand and slowly he started to speak.  
“It’s okay...” He muttered and Seregil shook his head.  
“No, it’s not. It’s not okay, if you forgive me, that’s one thing, but it’s not okay and I won’t let you pretend that it was or is.” He was very pointed in that regard as Alec was the world’s most stubborn pushover he ever met and he wanted to make him realize he was better and more important than what Seregil had previously treated him.  
Mulling it over, Alec nodded and ran his hand down the back of the hand he held, tracing the scars between the lines, although you’d never notice as he often played the Royal.

“So…what WERE you doing laying beside me and touching your…yourself?” Alec demanded, his voice louder than a whisper but he hissed out the last word as if he were scolding him in a room with people in it. Seregil chuckled and shook his head, dark strands of hair falling over his shoulders.  
“If you’ll let me, I’d love to show you.” He grinned lewdly, his chest feeling lighter as he wouldn’t mention it to Alec just yet, but the boy’s emotional eruption had all but welded shut all thoughts of running away. ‘Oh well, his loss’ Seregil thought slyly as it only meant that now Alec was going to be stuck with him for as long as their long faie (in Alec’s case, half-faie) lives would let them.  
It only took a few seconds for Alec to nod and clasp his hand tighter around Seregil’s.  
“Does that mean you’re serious then? About, well about tali?” Alec asked with an obvious hopefulness in his voice. Seregil smiled and brought his free hand up to cup Alec’s chin, lifting it up so their gazes were on par.  
“Talimenios. My love, you mean the world to me…let me show you one of the many ways I plan on expressing this love to you.” Seregil’s voice and expression were solemn and honest, even Alec didn’t question the certainty he felt as he spoke. Trusting, Alec nestled back again into the pillows, a shy smile on his face as he felt his heart beat faster in his chest at the thought of him and Seregil being connected in such a way.  
“I, I love you, Seregil.” Alec said softly, wanting Seregil to just hold him.  
“I love you too, Alec, tali.” He uttered in response, letting his lips once again graze Alec’s as he readjusted himself on the bed, his hands shaking off the blanket to reveal Alec bottomless and his shirt bunched up around his chest, a sparse trail of blonde hair leading down towards his half hard member. He was just about to succumb to his urge to lick down that trail when he remembered that although this wouldn’t be Alec’s first time, it would be their first time together, and he felt the need to preserve the moment. Leaning in close to Alec’s ear, he whispered lightly,

“Are you okay with this?” and in response he got an eager nod from Alec, a soft ‘yes’ exhaled from his small mouth, and a sly wriggle that Seregil supposed was to mean he was ready but just made him look even more innocent than before. Smirking it off, Seregil positioned himself closer to Alec’s body, his legs tucked behind himself as he sat near his torso. They were equally clothed so Alec didn’t have to feel uncomfortable about that, but as Seregil laid a hand across Alec’s chest, sliding underneath the linen shirt, he heard a small gasp coming from the blonde lad. He gently gliding a finger across a soft nipple, feeling it harden as he grazed it, he ran over it again, the small lump tightening until it was almost immovable. Alec bit his lip, his eyes fixated on Seregil’s face as he touched and explored various parts of his body. He didn’t know he could even feel sensation from some of these areas!  
He felt a welcome heat fan itself over his lower abdomen and groin, his penis stiff and attentive, yet Seregil had not touched it yet, nor had he even gotten close to it! The closest he got was a teasing touch down the trail of soft vellus-like hair that bristled around it.  
He mewled and murred beneath Seregil’s touch, the light, feathery kisses on the side of his belly, the curious fingers exploring the inside of his thigh; his mouth trailing lines up his arms to land on his neck, biting ever so softly to elicit erotic cries from his Dalnan companion. Squirming underneath the expert touch, Alec arched his back slightly, hoping Seregil would take the hint and touch his heated need, for the love of Illior.  
Seregil could almost feel Alec’s desperation emanating off of him. Due to this, he took it upon himself to get Alec to the point of sheer manic need, wanton and fervent, until he basically exploded with desperation.

He didn’t have to wait long, however, as when he allowed a hand to creep underneath Alec’s taut balls whilst his mouth went to work on leaving a heavy mark upon his lover’s neck, he felt Alec growl in frustration, which both encouraged and frightened Seregil. He stopped biting and leaned back to look his love in the face with a snarky grin.  
“What do you want, Alec? Do you want…this?” As he said that, the hand on his balls moved to grasp Alec’s cock at the base, squeezing gently but forcefully enough to make Alec moan loudly in an incredibly indecent fashion. For a second, Seregil cocked his head to hear if anyone in Watermead had woken up due to this outburst and with a sly smile he tsk’d back at his partner.  
“Alec Alec Alec, we don’t want to wake the whole house now, do we? What if Micum heard you?” He smirked and moved his thumb up to caress the sensitive foreskin. Alec’s chest heaved and his breath hot and humid. He growled lowly and bucked his hips involuntarily, Seregil for one was impressed. He didn’t expect Alec to be so open with his movements, usually first time lovers were a lot more reserved, especially small Dalnan boys who didn’t even like to get unchanged in front of their partners, however, he wasn’t going to complain, as he had been hoping to open Alec up more before going all the way, but it seemed like he wasn’t going to have to wait long as the younger of the two covered his face with his hands to muffle his noises. Smiling warmly, Seregil readjusted his hand on Alec’s dick and stroked in long succession as he leaned closer to his ear and whispered to him,  
“It’s okay, I don’t mind if you’re loud…I want to make you scream” he hesitated and added, “but uhh, maybe not in Watermead while Micum and Kari are right across the hall.” He bit the tip of Alec’s ear as he lowered his hands from his face and eyed Seregil thoughtfully, it was hard for him to formulate thoughts while his cock was getting stroked by such an expert hand. He decided to make a point of not thinking about where Seregil had gotten his expertise from, and instead revelled in how good it felt, how his mind felt like it shrouded in a ecstatic mist; his limbs floating in an endless pool, the bed disappeared from underneath him; everything except him and Seregil were in this space, this void of time and physical manifestation.  
Seregil’s own member prodded against Alec’s side as Seregil continued to pump him, up and down, pressure varying between the top and bottom, the friction of his foreskin quickly elevated him up to a level of ecstasy that he had never known. Alec panted heavily, eyes now closed as sweat beaded on his forehead, back beautifully arched, his hips almost off the pallet. Seregil kept his one hand stroking and moved his right hand to his own throbbing dick, jerking himself off at the same time, his hips bucking in the air, he had to resist collapsing on top of Alec and humping his side. Alec peeked one eye opened and noticed Seregil pumping both of them at once and he lifted his left hand up to stroked Seregil’s thigh, their gazes meeting and the older man nodded, followed by a handsome smile as wordlessly, he continued holding their gazes. Low moaning followed by a desperate look into Alec’s eyes he breathily spoke out,

“Alec…I’m…I’m going to…come” He panted, unable to hold back for much longer, Alec, although embarrassed by saying such lewd things out loud, nodded and moaned,  
“Please…I need this.” He cried, gasping and bucking his hips up, Seregil’s hand pressing harder and going faster, the heated knot in his groin tightening, his balls almost painfully taut as after several seconds, he was pushed completely over the brink of orgasm and he cried out loudly before clamping a hand to his mouth, biting the back of his hand while he groaned. Heat swelled and exploded throughout his entire body, white milky fluid splashing across Seregil’s hand and his own belly. His penis throbbing and pulsating while smaller spurts slid down his companion’s hand, still stroking, although at a slower pace. Seeing Alec’s own orgasm forced Seregil into the familiar and tranquilizing feeling, his own body shooting twin bolts of electricity and relief as he bucked wildly, his left hand almost completely still as he focused solely on bringing himself to completion; splashes of come coating Alec’s belly and chest as their mutual pools collected together in the small concave of Alec’s stomach. Breathless and completely satisfied, Seregil collapsed beside Alec and wiped his hands on his shirt, with a look of pure love from Alec. He lifted his now clean left hand up to Alec’s face and cupped his cheek, leaning forward and kissing him soundly on the lips.  
After they both caught their breath and their breathing evened to a steady rhythm, Alec smiled, nuzzled into Seregil’s chest and sighed.  
“Please clean my stomach…it’s cold.”  
Seregil let out a hearty chuckle and with care, lifted his own soiled shirt above his head and placed it over top of Alec’s belly, wiping it off and then tossing the linen into an unknown corner of the room. They both chuckled and slowly lulled off into a peaceful sleep.

 

****************************************

The next morning, they woke just before noon, reeking of salt in the forms of sex and tears. Both Micum and Kari were in the den, Micum sipping a cup of tea while reading a scroll while Kari was distracted with her children. As soon as the two men entered the room, they burst out in wide, knowing grins, which immediately made Alec blush and want to hide. Seregil clasped his shoulder so he couldn’t escape. It was Micum who spoke first, to Seregil.

“That took you long enough!”


End file.
